Time Turner Catastrophe
by Masterful Phoenix
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry needs his parents more than ever before. So he faces his most challenging obstical yet. To go back in time to save his parents from Voldemort. If he can get in the right time first.
1. The Dursleys

Time Turner Catastrophe  
  
*By: Masterful Phoenix*  
  
"Sirius, Sirius Black.",Harry whispered sadly into the shattered pieces of the mirror hoping for some recall from Sirius.  
  
Nothing had happened since he left Hogwarts one month ago. Today was like any other ordinary day.  
  
He wished Sirius was still alive. He needed someone to talk to and he knew that if he wrote Hermione or Ron that they probably wouldn't write back to him. They were both on Vacation in Egypt, and he didn't want to write them about what he felt cause they would just probably overreact.  
  
What he needed right now was a grownup, someone like Dumbledore, to just release all of his thoughts too on a stupid piece of parchment.  
  
"Harry Potter!",screamed Aunt Petunia.   
  
Harry walked down the stairs in a non-joyous fashion.  
  
The last thing that he needed right now was to be told to do the dishes or to mow the lawn.  
  
When he got to the last step he tripped, and fell over something. When he tried to look and see what it was Aunt Petunia was already hovering over him.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you boy, tell your friends to stop sending letters by the post office!",yelled Aunt Petunia.   
  
He jumped to his feet. "Who is it from.",he asked anxiously.  
  
"Her-mi-ninny Granger", she pronounced wrongfully.   
  
"First of all it's Hermione and, Secondly can I have it", said Harry smartly.  
  
"Yes you can have it",said Aunt Petunia. What do you think I called you down here for.  
  
"Thanks", said Harry joyously, and with that. He ran up the stairs into his room and locked the door. He ripped open the letter as fast as he could. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I sent this to you by post cause I didn't have an owl and Ron let Pig out for a stroll. I wanted to know if you are going to come to Diagon Alley on the twentieth of August. I know that you don't have a ride that is why I sent some Floo Powder with this letter. So send a reply to this as soon as possible If you can make it to Diagon Alley sooner then that would be alright, but me and Ron are not going to be there until the twentieth of August. Hope that you are doing fine and remember reply to this as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione  
  
It was another fortnight until August Twentieth and Harry had already planed to leave before then. Harry looked into the enveloped to see if the Floo powder was there, and sure enough there it was.  
  
Harry rummaged through the case at the foot of the bed to see if he could find any potion containers. He found one under his Mandrake root.  
  
He pored the contents of the envelope into the container, and set in under the loose floorboard with all his other stuff.  
  
* * *  
  
A week had passed and Harry had planned to leave the next day he would check into a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and wait until Hermione and Ron got there.   
  
Harry had packed his robes, his wand, and his other school things.  
  
Now all he needed to do was to tell the Dursleys that he was leaving the next day.  
  
So he went down-stairs. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon.", screamed Harry.  
  
We're in the kitchen if you want to talk to us.",yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry trudged into the kitchen turned the corner and saw Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper, and Aunt petunia drinking coffee and reading a magazine. "I'm leaving.", Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh no your not.", said Uncle Vernon looking up from his newspaper. " Your not going to that Crackpot school anymore!"  
  
"Yes I am and you can't stop me!", bellowed Harry. "I'm going to Diagon Alley and staying there for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Then go but your not coming back.",yelled Uncle Vernon. "We're not stopping you GO, and make sure you take all of your stuff with you."  
  
Harry ran upstairs got his trunk and threw it down the stairs hoping that he didn't break anything. He went back into his room. Picked up the loose floorboard and got the Floo Powder the Hermione had sent him.  
  
He ran downstairs. Opened his trunk took his wand out, grabbed the trunk and left through the front door. He walked down the street to Miss. Figg's house.  
  
He knocked on the door, and about three seconds later Miss. Figg opened it.  
  
"Why hello Harry what do you need.", she asked nicely.  
  
"I was wondering if I could use your fireplace.", said Harry. "I need to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Of course you can.", said Miss. Figg politely.  
  
Harry ran into the house. The fireplace was already on, Harry wondered why seeing how it was summer. He opened the potion container that the Floo powder was in, and tossed the contents into the flames.  
  
He grabbed his trunk in one hand and his wand in the other. He jumped into the flames and cried "Diagon Alley.", and with a swish he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry felt a gust of air hit his face. He wasn't in any store he was outside. He felt for his wand. It was under his foot. He picked it up grabbed his trunk, and want to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He opened the door to the pub, and rang the bell at the front desk. Tom, the very nice innkeeper, came in and said,"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron how long would you like to stay."  
  
"Three weeks and I might be here for a little bit less.", said Harry.  
  
"That will be three galleons Sir.", said Tom happily.  
  
Harry rummaged through his trunk and got out three galleons, he would need to go to Gringotts later to get more money. "Here you go", he said to Tom handing him the Galleons.   
  
"Your room is number eleven.", said Tom. "Follow me."  
  
Tom lead Harry to his room, Harry had been in this room in his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry put his trunk down and decided to go to Diagon Alley, to buy his school stuff.  
  
Harry had gotten his letter a week ago. Right after Hermione had sent him the letter along with the Floo Powder.  
  
It had been a week since he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He had nothing to do but to just sit and wait for Ron and Hermione to get there. They were going to get there today.  
  
Harry decided to eat breakfast, so he got dressed and went to go and eat. When he got to the pub he saw what he had not been expecting, Ron and Hermione. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Harry wanted to tell them so much how he felt (Ron and Hermione he meant). It was one  
  
day before the Hogwarts Express came and they had decided to ride to Kings Cross station on  
  
brooms. Hermione would have to put an invisibility charm on them though.  
  
Harry was packing his stuff. They had bought a lot of things since they were at Diagon  
  
Alley. Ron had bought more stuff then them because he was so used not to have money so he  
  
bought a lot of stuff while he was there this time. Especially when he was at Fred and George's  
  
store. They had practically jumped on him since the had not seen him since they left when they  
  
met them at the Hogwarts Express on their fifth year.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said after he had packed everything. "What did you make on your  
  
O.W.L.S.   
  
"I made an O on everything. What did you make? she asked unctuously.  
  
"I made an O on everything except Divination." Harry said unsurprisingly.  
  
"So all I have to take this year is Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
  
Care of Magical Creatures, and that class that has to do with Space." said Harry he kept on  
  
forgetting what it was called oh well he didn't care. He had other problems to worry about like  
  
this dream that he had been having.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry are you coming" said Ron.  
  
"Ya I just got to get my Firebolt." screamed Harry through the bedroom wall.  
  
Harry had no Idea what the dream meant all he knew was that it had a...  
  
"Harry we have to go" yelled Ron. "It's 10:00 and the train leaves at 11:00"  
  
Harry started Hustling a bustling around his room. He got Hedwig and left.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
They were at Kings Cross with in Thirty minutes. They were already at Platform 9 and  
  
3/4. They had met Neville who had another pet with him Trevor had died after he got squished  
  
by and eighteen wheeler truck. So know Neville had an owl named Elleven.  
  
"All a board the Hogwarts Express." the usher was screaming throughout the platform.  
  
"Come on lets get on and get ourselves some good seats." Said Ron.   
  
"I hope that we don't run into Malfoy after what happened last year he is going to have a  
  
good time making up good remarks about Sirius" said Hermione.  
  
"And if he does I'll pop him one right in his face!!" screamed Harry.   
  
* * *  
  
They got on and found themselves a seat in the back of the train. They were all tired so  
  
they decided that were going to go to sleep until the were at Hog warts.  
  
They were fast asleep in an hour. Harry was fidgeting everywhere.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Harry, Harry save me"Sirius was there. In his dream there he was in plain view telling  
  
Harry to save him. Voldemort was going to kill him.  
  
"Avada Kedrava" screeched Voldemort.  
  
"SIRIUS" Harry woke up all sweaty he had woke Hermione and Ron too.  
  
"Harry what's wrong"Hermione said.  
  
"Sirius he's not dead he's alive." screamed Harry  
  
"He can't be Harry we saw him die mate." said Ron scared even though he didn't show it.  
  
"No what we saw was him go behind some stupid curtain and that doesn't mean that he  
  
died." screamed Harry.  
  
No one would ever believe him when he said that he didn't believe that Sirius was dead  
  
but no one saw what was in his dream, it felt so real.  
  
"Ok so you get a point there, but just because you had a dream doesn't make it real Harry  
  
you have to believe that, that is what got Sirius killed the first place." said Hermione.  
  
"So your saying that it is my fault that Sirius died." screamed Harry.  
  
"No, Harry you always make things seem like we are always accusing you, you have to  
  
listen to us." said Hermione raging with anger at what Harry had said.  
  
"Well you always say that it was my dream that got him killed in the first place." said  
  
Harry calming down.  
  
"What was that" said Ron.  
  
"What was what" said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"I felt a shake, do you think maybe we're at Hogwarts already" said Ron   
  
"Could be it's dark and close to being 6:00" said Hermione.  
  
Harry knew that they weren't at Hogwarts yet he just had this bad feeling in his gut. A  
  
feeling that it was Voldemort. Harry jumped out of his seat Ran to the front of the train and  
  
looked outside. The train was still moving, but Harry could still see something out there.  
  
It was crying a loud shrieking cry and he saw it getting clearer and clearer it was an  
  
animal of some sort. Harry didn't know what to do so he called it.  
  
"Here boy Here" said Harry thinking that it wasn't a dog.  
  
"Harry what are you doing." Harry turned around he didn't know who it was but it  
  
sounded familiar. It was Ginny Weasly. "Harry we are almost at Hogwarts you better sit down."  
  
"Ok just trying to see what was outside." said Harry glancing at the door every chance he  
  
got.  
  
"So are you going to sit down?" asked Ginny, Harry thought that she would only sit down  
  
if he did so he went to his seat with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What was it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Couldn't see and when I was about to Ginny caught me" said Harry.  
  
Harry sat down and waited until they were at Hogwarts he had never been so scared in his  
  
life even though he didn't show it, it was still there down in his heart.  
  
The train started to slow down Harry could see the Towers of Hogwarts from where he  
  
was sitting.  
  
Harry was already getting his stuff even though the train hadn't fully slowed down. He  
  
got Hedwig and was already making for the door. He wanted to get out of the train to see Hagrid.  
  
He might even get a chance to see Gawp when they had a chance to get off of school.  
  
Harry was doing what he did every year when he got to Hogwarts. He was wondering  
  
who their new Defense against the dark Arts teacher would be.  
  
"Hey Harry, who do you reckon will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher  
  
this year?" said Ron.  
  
"That was the same thing that I was wondering."said Harry.  
  
"Well it is obvious isn't it."said Hermione.  
  
"Well who do you think it is Hermione?"  
  
"I think that it is.." 


	3. Teachers Smeachers

"Harry is that you?" Harry turned around and saw Hagrid hovering over them. He had a  
  
happy face on today.  
  
"Hagrid long time no see." said Ron.  
  
"How is Grawp" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh he is fine, he misses you." said Hagrid grinning as if he knew something that they  
  
didn't know.  
  
"Have you heard anything lately from anybody about Voldemort?" said Harry switching  
  
Hedwig to his other arm.  
  
"No but I heard the he was getting more followers from around the wizarding world."  
  
Hagrid said looking around making sure that all of the first years were there.  
  
"Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is?" asked Ron. He  
  
still wanted to know because no one was telling him despite how much he asked.  
  
"You will see when you get into hogwarts." said Hagrid. "Right now I have to go and get  
  
the first years across the Lake."  
  
"Man I wonder who it is." said Ron.  
  
"Me too but the faster that we get on the flying carriages the sooner we find out Ron."  
  
said Harry pushing Ron to the carriages.  
  
Harry once again saw the threstrals they look the same as they always had hideous and  
  
ugly. Harry got in one with Ron Hermione and Neville. Neville's owl made lot of noise on the  
  
way to the castle.  
  
They got off the carriage and went into the Entrance Hall. They went into the Great Hall  
  
and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.   
  
After about 10 minutes the first years came in and stood in front of the 2nd-7th year  
  
students. Harry saw one that looked like Malfoy, then he found out that it was his cousin.  
  
He was pushing and shoving people so that he could be in front. Then the sorting Hat stared to  
  
sing.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat then me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So Try me on and I will tell you   
  
Where you ought to be  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Slytherin   
  
the first and the second ones are always in a brawl  
  
So try me on and I'll tell you were you ought to be  
  
Applause roared throughout the Great Hall. Professor McGonagal came and started  
  
saying the names of the first years to came and try the Sorting Hat on.  
  
"Megan Beasly" said Mcgonagal.   
  
Megan was a short pale girl, she walked to the Sorting Hat and tried it on. It fit her too  
  
big so that it covered over her eyes.   
  
"Hufflepuff!" roared the Sorting Hat.   
  
Megan strutted to the Hufflepuff table she sat down next to a girl that had a striking  
  
resemblance to her.  
  
Professor McGonagal was flashing through the names until she came to the M's Harry  
  
saw a girl that looked quite despicable.   
  
"Alicia Marquis!" screamed McGonagal.  
  
Alicia walked to the sorting hat Harry could tell that she was going to be in Slytherin by  
  
the way that she looked. She put the Sorting Hat on and waited unctuously for it to say where she  
  
was going to go.  
  
"Slytherin"blundered the sorting hat.  
  
Alicia walked to her table and sat down next to another first year that had been put into  
  
Slytherin.  
  
"Can they Hurry up I'm famished."said Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagal was already done when Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped talking.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
The Tables filled with all of the food that you could possibly think of. They started to  
  
grab all of the food that they could reach.   
  
"I'm guessing that the house elves put themselves out for this one." said Ron while  
  
scarfing down biscuits.  
  
"Well I still want to know who the Defense against the dark Arts teacher is." said Harry  
  
looking around as if they were hiding behind a chair.   
  
"Well eat some more food and maybe they'll come later."said Hermione cutting steaks  
  
into little pieces.  
  
The Great Hall door opened and in walked in a lady. She had hot pink hair and blue eyes  
  
she looked oddly familiar. She walked up to the Head Table and sat in the chair by Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said "I would like you to met our new Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
  
Nymphadora Tonks!"  
  
Harry and Ron sat opened mouth for about a minute.  
  
"I knew that it was her all along just didn't want to ruin the surprise for you two."said  
  
Hermione modishly. 


	4. The Dream Again and the Tonks Report

"How did you know." asked Ron and Harry together.  
  
"Well it was obvious, Dumbledore always picks a person that was in the Order, well  
  
besides Lockhart, Quirrel and Umbridge." said Hermione. "Tonks was just next in line for the  
  
job, and she could keep an eye on you Harry while she was at Hogwarts."  
  
"So it all works out right Harry." said Ron, "Harry... Harry are you even listening to me."  
  
Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Why would she be keeping an eye on me." said Harry looking up at the teachers table.  
  
"Harry it starts with Vol and ends with dermort." said Hermione, oh stop it Ron I didn't  
  
even say the name together. You need to learn to say the name and to quit acting like a baby.  
  
"Well they said that he wasn't here yet." said Harry.  
  
"No what they said was the he was getting followers. Harry, he could attack at anytime  
  
now," said Hermione.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed." said Harry.  
  
"Ya I think that I'll kick in for tonight too." said Ron.  
  
"I need to go to Professor McGonagall's office," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok see you in the Dormitory," said Harry and Ron together. They left the table and went  
  
up the stairs to the floor where the Portrait of the Fat Lady was at.   
  
"Uh Ron do you know that password," asked Harry looking around for some help.  
  
"Don't know," said Ron, "I'd have to ask Hermione.  
  
"Uh Ron, I hate to break it to you but, you're a prefect too. Your supposed to know these  
  
things." said Harry.  
  
"The passwords Cabbage Drictoxic." said Hermione.  
  
"When did you get here," said Ron. "I thought that you were going to go and talk to  
  
Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I was but she said for me to ask her tomorrow, she was talking to Tonks." said Hermione  
  
walking into the hole.  
  
"What do you need to tell her." said Ron right behind Hermione.  
  
"That." said Hermione. "Is none of you business."  
  
"Ok see you in the morning Hermione." said Ron and Harry together. "Good-Night."   
  
"Good-Night to you to and Harry Please do be careful. You know about the dreams and  
  
all." said Hermione and with that she gave each of them a kiss, and ran back upstairs. They could  
  
tell that her forehead was turning red.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry...Harry save me. Harry was having the Dream again. There was Sirius kneeling in  
  
front of Voldemort. Voldemort had his wand out and was pointing it at Sirius.  
  
"Avada Kedrava." screamed Voldemort. A green flash of light came out of his wand and  
  
hit Sirius straight in the Head.  
  
"No, Sirius." screamed Harry he bolted up from his bed and so did the others members of  
  
his dormitory.  
  
"Sirius Black." said Seamus and Dean together." I'll go get Professor McGonagall."  
  
"NO." said Harry, Neville, and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Ok, ok just trying to help." said Seamus.  
  
"Go back to sleep everyone" said Ron, "as Prefect I demand you too." 0  
  
Everyone put their heads back on there pillows. None of them could go to sleep. Harry  
  
was thinking about Sirius if he wasn't dead if he could maybe move in with him. After all, they  
  
had seen Wormtail and found out that he was still alive.   
  
Harry finally fell asleep after an hour of thinking what it would be like if Sirius had not  
  
gone beyond that Veil.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was awake and getting dressed before anyone in the dormitory was. He went down  
  
to breakfast, and he saw Tonks.  
  
"Tonks," said Harry.  
  
"Hi ya Harry. What are you doing." said Tonks with a happy look on her face.  
  
"Just couldn't get to sleep so I decided that I would come and eat breakfast," said Harry.  
  
"I need to talk to you." said Tonks.  
  
"About what." said Harry.  
  
"Not here but it is about Voldemort." said Tonks she looked worried. "Lets go to my  
  
office." 


	5. Tonks' and Harry's little chat

Harry saw the look on Tonks face. He knew what was coming next. Voldemort was after  
  
him again.   
  
"Harry, are you coming," said Tonks. She was already half was up the stairs.   
  
Harry looked up. She was beckoning him to come with her. He really didn't want to know  
  
what Voldemort was up to or what he had planned to take him out. The only thing that he knew  
  
was that nothing could be worse than what happened to Sirius that night at the Ministry of  
  
Magic.  
  
Harry started to walk up the stairs. Before he knew it they were in Tonks' office and was  
  
already seated at the chairs in front of her desk.   
  
"Harry, this might not come as a shock to you but you should be very aware right now,"  
  
Tonks' said. Now Harry knew that something was wrong by the tone of her voice and the way  
  
that she was looking at him. It was sort of a Watch-Your-Back look.  
  
"I already know what you are going to say. That Voldemort is getting more Death Eaters  
  
and that he is after me... again," said Harry.  
  
"Everyone knows about that Harry. What I was going to say is that his powers are getting  
  
stronger Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"I know that already they get stronger all the time." This information was not surprise to  
  
Harry he knew all of this already. Why was she going to waste her breath on something that he  
  
already knew.  
  
"NO, you need to understand this Harry, he is getting stronger. He's so strong that this  
  
summer he had tried to kill Dumbledore. He came about this much to it." She held up to fingers  
  
about and inch apart from each other. "See now if he came that close to killing Dumbledore then  
  
how close came he come to killing Harry." Harry could sense a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
Harry knew what would happen if Voldemort tried to kill him now. He would have to use  
  
all his strength just to get on blow at him.  
  
"Why are you not allowed back at your Aunt and Uncles." Tonks looked at him with rage  
  
in her eyes.  
  
"Cause they said I couldn't come back to this school, and I said that I was going to go and  
  
that they couldn't stop me and Vernon said that if I went that I could never come back." Harry  
  
was out of breath from saying all of this in one sentence. " How did you know."  
  
"We have our sources Harry," said Tonks. "You know that day that Hermione sent you  
  
that letter and Petunia called you down to get it."  
  
"Yes, but I just went down stairs and got the letter and then came back up," said Harry.   
  
"Ya, you did do that but you also fell on your way down from the steps." Tonks said  
  
Tonks in a Am-I-Right-Tone.  
  
Harry understood now. "Yes, I did fall and I couldn't see what it was cause Aunt Petunia  
  
was already hovering over me." He didn't know if he was right yet so he waited for her to tell  
  
him what it was.  
  
"The thing that you tripped over, it was a magical spy cam. It can go anywhere it wants to  
  
around the Dursleys' house." said Tonks.  
  
"You and that other members of the order were watching me through it weren't you." He  
  
had said what he thought but from the look on Tonks' face he knew that he was wrong.  
  
"No Harry, It wasn't me or any of the other order members. It was Mrs. Figg." she said.  
  
Harry looked puzzled. How could she, Mrs. Figg have had a magical cam set up in his  
  
house. After all she was a Squib.   
  
"When you ran to her house Harry."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"You know how the fire was on."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well that fire was on because she was going to go and tell Dumbledore that you had  
  
been kicked out of the Dursleys' house."  
  
Harry was startled by this astounding news. He just thought that it was weird for Mrs.  
  
Figg to have her fire on in that king of day. He didn't think twice about it. He just thought that it  
  
wasn't weird for Mrs. Figg cause she had already been weird.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "Whoa, Tonks' can I go I've already missed half of breakfast.  
  
"Yes Harry, but don't tell anyone about or little discussion." said Tonks'.  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
Harry ran down the hall and found Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, and  
  
he did the first thing that he wasn't supposed to he told them about his and Tonks discussion. 


	6. Potion's and the Dream

Hey I hope that you all like my story and thank you so much to my reviewers. I know that my story's  
  
title doesn't match it but it will in about one or two chapters so keep reading and find out what  
  
happens. I'd also like to thank LongBottomzGirl for editing my story THANK YOU MEGAN.  
  
I know that you think that my story is getting dumber and dumber by the chapters but I have  
  
to write another story for my English class in about a week. I hope that you understand. If you want  
  
to give me any ideas for my story I'll put your name on the disclaimer. My e-mail is  
  
Mays_20_09@hotmail.com.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
"Is that all that she said," asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, you should know since I've told you at least ten times," Harry said  
  
They were walking to their first class Potions with Snape. It was all the way down in the  
  
dungeons so they had to leave the Great Hall fifteen minutes early.  
  
"I wonder what's gonna happen," said Ron. "You know since he doesn't like you Harry, and  
  
after what happened last year with the pensive I think that he's gonna be harsh on you."  
  
"Don't remind me Ron."  
  
"Ok, ok, I was just saying."  
  
"Well your making everything worse, so just leave me alone," said Harry. He stormed off and  
  
left them behind. He didn't want to stay with them. Every time he told them something they would  
  
just ask him to repeat it, and then they wouldn't even help. He was tired of it, but he knew that  
  
sometime today he would just end-up making up with them so it didn't really matter.  
  
He walked into Snape's class and took a seat at the back table like he always did. A little  
  
while later Ron and Hermione walked in and took a seat at the same table that he was sitting at.  
  
"Why did you run off like that," asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know just forget about it," said Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry, whatever you s-," Hermione was cut off in mid-sentence by Snape.  
  
"Get your cauldron and ingredients out," said Snape, "we're going to the basement."  
  
Everyone got their cauldrons and ingredients out of their backpacks and started out the door  
  
after Snape.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in back of the class so that they could talk without getting in  
  
trouble. "I wonder what we're gonna do down there," said Ron and Harry together.  
  
"I don't think that it's anything to worry about," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, but you aren't me are you," said Harry.  
  
"I don't think that he's going to make you do anything dangerous Harry," said Hermione. "I  
  
mean he's mean and all but he has to have a kind side... everyone does."  
  
"Ya, everyone except Snape," said Harry and Ron in a whisper. Apparently it wasn't quiet  
  
enough cause Hermione still heard it.  
  
"Why do both of you always think that Snape is going to do something bad," asked  
  
Hermione. "You two are such negative thinkers.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be so negative if he wasn't," said Ron while jerking his pointer finger  
  
toward Snape.  
  
"Ronald Weasley it's un-polite to point," said Snape.  
  
Ron jumped up in surprise. "How did he know that," he asked Hermione.  
  
"Well he is a smart teacher maybe he has powers that let him know what people are doing,"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
"No I don't thi-,"  
  
"Hey, Potter, Granger, Weasley are you three going to come inside," said Snape.  
  
Harry looked and saw that the whole class was waiting on him, Ron, and Hermione. They  
  
walked in the basement and stood in back of the class at the wall.  
  
"Today, we are going to learn how to make a Dream Draught. Whenever spilt on someone it  
  
shows what their most recent dream has been," said Snape.  
  
Malfoy raised his hand,  
  
"Yes Draco," Snape said.   
  
"Why are we in the basement. I mean it's all icky." He wiped some dust off his shirt. "Why  
  
couldn't we have just stayed in the classroom."  
  
"Cause Draco, the classroom is un-even and if it were to spill on someone then it would  
  
have shown their most recent dream and I don't think that they would like that very much," Snape  
  
said. "So that's why we are down here."  
  
"I didn't know the class was un-even," said Ron in a whisper.  
  
"Maybe cause your not that dumb to see if it is or isn't un-even, the only people that would  
  
do that are the du-" Harry was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"So were do you want to sit," she asked.  
  
"How are we gonna sit there are no tables to s-." Harry was sure that there wasn't any tables  
  
when they had first walked in but now there was about seven tables. Harry sat down at the one  
  
closest the front since Snape was sitting at one it the back. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Here are you ingredient for the Dream Draught. Now it shouldn't take that long to make so  
  
I'll give you an hour and then I'll go around the room, and make sure that you have made it  
  
correctly," said Snape.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the board.   
  
"This is a very complex Draught,' said Hermione. "But I'm sure that we won't mess up... a  
  
lot."  
  
"Ok so here it goes," said Hermione. "The first thing that we need to do is put it a dash of  
  
powdered Mandrake root." Hermione helped them with their potions, and they only messed up once.  
  
  
  
"Is it supposed to look like vomit," said Ron and hour later while taking a spoonful and  
  
dumping it back into the cauldron.   
  
"Well it says that's what it's supposed to look like," said Hermione checking in One-thousand  
  
Potions for the Young Learning Wizard or Witch.  
  
"Ok just making sure," said Ron, Harry was looking at him and saw that his face had gone  
  
white.   
  
"Ron... Ron... what's wrong," asked Harry. He turned around, but it was to late. Malfoy was  
  
pouring some kind of vomit looking liquid from a vile, which Harry recognized has the Dream  
  
Draught, on top of his head.  
  
  
  
"Harry, Harry, save me,". He heard Sirius calling. Then he heard a voice that he recognized  
  
has Voldemort.  
  
"Harry can't save you know Sirius Black, your in my world!" He saw a familiar flash of green  
  
light going strait towards Sirius' head. Harry ran and jumped into save him. He was hit with the spell.  
  
He was dead.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry." Harry hear a familiar voice. He lifted his head off of the pillow.  
  
Harry thought: Were am I. Then he realized that he was in the Hospital Wing, and that voice that he  
  
heard was one from Madam, Pomfrey. He turned to his other side and sitting in the chair he saw.  
  
"LUPIN," screamed Harry. 


	7. Lupin and a Change in Time

Here is another part of my story were it's gonna get really good, Well at least it's  
  
gonna match the name of the story. So tell me what you think.  
  
Everyone I would to sit here and talk to this block of paper but I have to write the  
  
seventh chapter for all of you people who love my story. Even though I know that there  
  
are not a lot of them but I hope that you like it anyway. ~GO LLAMAS~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When did you get here," Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Right when I heard about your dream," said Lupin. "Hermione and Ron sent me  
  
an owl right away telling me about what had happened."  
  
"THE DREAM," Harry screamed.  
  
"Don't be alarmed Harry," said Lupin. "Not everyone saw it they were to busy  
  
looking at you."  
  
Harry looked up at the ceiling, He didn't like people looking at him. Let alone  
  
looking at him when he didn't know. "What happened."  
  
"Hermione and Ron and some of the other kids in your class said that Malfoy  
  
poured the Dream Draught on your head. They said that your eyes rolled into the back  
  
of your head and you fell out of your seat. Then they said that you started to twitch and  
  
you grabbed your wand and you said some kind of a spell. Then you just stopped  
  
breathing and they took you up here and Madam Pomfrey took care of you from then  
  
on."   
  
Harry looked out the window at the lake. He saw the squid's tentacles bobbing in  
  
and out of the water. "What happened after I said the spell."  
  
"Well they didn't really notice until Snape had taken you up here but they said  
  
that..."  
  
"SNAPE, YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT SNAPE TOOK ME UP HERE. I WONDER  
  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT GUY," Harry said.  
  
"Well anyway they said that it must have been a good spell too cause it blasted a  
  
hole in the ceiling of the basement." Lupin said with a chuckle. He saw Harry's face and  
  
quickly said,"Don't worry though Hermione fixed it."  
  
"So what happened to Malfoy," Harry asked anxiously.   
  
"Don't know what happened to him. They said that he was there one minute and  
  
then they saw a blue flash and he was gone, but some people said that they did see a  
  
Gerbil running around the room squeaking like mad."  
  
Harry wondered what had happened to Malfoy, but he guessed that he had just  
  
ran away and that the blue spark was just the spell from his wand while he was  
  
running."So how long have I been in here," Harry asked.  
  
"About two days," said Lupin.  
  
"Two days," Harry said surprised  
  
"Yes two days," said Lupin as if it was nothing.  
  
"But what about my school work and stuff. Man I'm gonna be so behind," said  
  
Harry throwing his head into the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now Harry you have enough to worry about with  
  
Sirius and all," said Lupin in a comforting voice.  
  
"You don't know anything Lupin," he screamed. He could feel tears welling up in  
  
his eyes. "You just think that since Sirius died that I can't do anything, well guess what I  
  
can."  
  
Lupin looked shocked at this sudden outburst from Harry. "Harry I'm sorry I know  
  
how you feel."  
  
"No, No you do not know how I feel no one does except me. You don't know how  
  
it is too lose the one person in your life that you love the most do you."   
  
"Harry, he was my friend too."  
  
"Ya, but you have family," said Harry. "I don't. He was the only one that I had in  
  
my life, and now he's dead." Harry got off of the bed and stormed out of the room. He  
  
ran up the stairs, and before he knew it his was in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password," she said.  
  
"Cabbage Drictoxic," he said in a teary tone.  
  
The picture swung open to reveal a hole. He climbed in and ran up the stairs to  
  
the sixth year boys dormitory. He opened the door ran inside and threw himself on his  
  
bed. Tears were running down his eyes, he could feel them. He opened the trunk at the  
  
foot of his bed and pulled out the photo book that Hagrid had made him in his first year  
  
at Hogwarts. He opened it to the picture of his parents wedding.  
  
"Why did you leave me," he said to them,"WHY." He threw the book at the wall.  
  
He looking down on the blanket and saw one of the pieces of shattered mirror on it.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius Black." he said into the mirror.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. There was Sirius head in the piece of shattered mirror.  
  
"Sirius is that really you," he said.  
  
"Yes, I know that it's hard for you to believe but it's really me."  
  
"Where are you," asked Harry. He had stopped crying. He was looking around to  
  
see if anyone was watching him.  
  
"I'm with the dead now you can't save me Harry," Sirius said in a sad voice.  
  
"Why not, I need some one to be here for me Sirius. Like a parent everyone else  
  
has parents except me and Neville," said Harry. "How come we don't get parents." He  
  
could feel tears welling up in his eyes he tried to hide them but Sirius had seen them  
  
already.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. You know what you have to do," said Sirius.  
  
"What, what do I have to do Sirius," asked Harry. The mirror started to get all  
  
fuzzed up like an old television and Harry could only hear parts of the sentences that  
  
Sirius was saying.  
  
"You...need...go...back...time...save...parents," said Sirius.  
  
"What do I need to do," Harry screamed. The mirror went black and then started  
  
to show the reflections of the things around him. Harry started to cry. Then he realized  
  
what Sirius was telling him to do.  
  
"You need to go back in time and save your parents," Harry screamed. "That's  
  
what he wanted me to do."   
  
He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. He remembered that Professor  
  
McGonagall had given Hermione a Time Turner in her their third year. He hoped that  
  
she had not given it back to the Ministry of Magic. Harry opened the Portrait and ran out  
  
not bothering to close it.  
  
"Just leave me open like this for everyone to see," she said.  
  
"Shut yourself you old hag, can't you see that I'm trying to get somewhere," said  
  
Harry and he ran off down the stairs.   
  
"How rude," said the Fat Lady. "Kids these days."  
  
  
  
Harry looked inside to see if McGonagal was there. She wasn't, he ran inside up  
  
to her desk and started opening the drawers. It took him about three minutes to find it.  
  
He picked it up and put it on. Then he remembered Ron and Hermione they wouldn't  
  
know were he was at.   
  
He ran out of the room and up the stairs to that Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password," she said.  
  
"Cabbage Drictoxic," he panted.  
  
The portrait flew open. He raced up the stairs to his Dormitory. He ran inside  
  
opened his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. The letter  
  
he wrote said:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I went to the past to go and save my parents. Be back as soon as I can. And can you  
  
take care of hedwig for me too.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Harry picked up the Time Changer and twisted it about a hundred times. Then he was gone. 


	8. Wrong Time, Better Place

Hey here is the next chapter I hope that you like this one better than you like the last one. This  
  
one might be a little bit shorter but like I told you before I have a story for my English class and that one is  
  
for a grade.  
  
I would like to thank one of my best friends. Her name is Megan by the way. She edits my story. If  
  
you want her to edit your story you can ask her. Her e-mail is dragonkisses@sbcglobal.net. Well I have to  
  
start writing this chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Hey I hope you know that I don't own any of this Harry Potter stuff, just the name Full Castle and  
  
Witchelodeon. Get it Full House and Nickelodeon. Ha Ha I crack myself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry was flying through time. He could see buildings and palaces. He thought that he was flying  
  
through a vortex. Finally it stopped. He was happy that it did. He was about to puke in a couple of seconds  
  
if it hadn't.  
  
Harry looked around. He thought that this room looked oddly familiar. He turned around and was  
  
surprised by what he saw. It was his dad about the age of fifteen, and right in the bed next to him was  
  
Sirius his godfather. Harry turned around and saw Lupin. He felt a surg of gilt about what he had told him  
  
earlier that day.  
  
Then it dawned on Harry. He went to far back in time. Instead of going back in time to the day that  
  
his parents died, he went back in time to their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry thought: "You need to get out  
  
of here NOW."  
  
Harry was getting out the time turner when he heard a loud creak. He turned around and saw  
  
Lupin sitting up rubbing his eyes. Harry jumped in the closet.  
  
"James, Sirius, Peter, it's time to get up," Lupin said.  
  
"Come on Lupin, five more minutes," James said.  
  
Harry's heart jumped. He had just heard his dad talk. That was the first time other than in his third  
  
year with the dementors.  
  
"We're already late James," said Lupin.  
  
"You don't always have to act like a prefect Remus," said Sirius.  
  
"Never mind. . ., I'm getting up," said James. He got up and went to the closet to get his robes. He  
  
jumped when he saw Harry.  
  
"Who are you," he said.  
  
"I'm uh. . .Harryold. . .Harold," said Harry.  
  
Lupin got out of his bed and said, "As prefect of Hogwarts I demand that you tell me where you  
  
have come from, and no one gets hurt."  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter all started to laugh.  
  
"WHAT," said Lupin.  
  
"Your going to hurt us because he won't tell you were he's from," said James. "Oh puh-leeze."  
  
"Haven't you ever seen those muggle murder movies," said Lupin.  
  
"I don't bother with that sort of stuff. I like to watch Full Castle on Witchelodeon you know," said  
  
Peter.  
  
Harry gave him and evil glare. He knew that he shouldn't tell his father that it was Peters fault that  
  
he had died.  
  
"I'm new here and I'm lost," said Harry. "I was looking for the sixth years dormitory."  
  
"It's up there," said James. He pointed above him.   
  
Harry walked out of the room. He had just saw his father. His heart was thumping in his throat. He  
  
was excited. His stomach gave a rumble. He was hungry. He decided that since he was here he should at  
  
least get a bite to eat.   
  
He walked through the common room. He turned this way and that it had look very different from  
  
the time that he came from. Then something peculiar caught his eye. Two red heads. They couldn't be the  
  
Weasleys. He took anther glance. They were the Weasleys. Well just one of them. Arthur Weasley, and  
  
Molly Weasley, though he was sure that she wouldn't be going by that last name. She would be going by  
  
her maiden name.   
  
He was too busy looking at Arthur and Molly, that he missed the hole and fell face forward onto  
  
the ground outside. He thought that it was odd that the portrait of the Fat Lady had been open. He looked  
  
up to see who had opened it, when he recognized those green eyes. It was his mother Lily Evans. 


	9. First Day at an Older Hogwarts

Hey I hope that you liked my last chapter. I decided to finish this story. Since last night, when  
  
I added the eighth chapter, I got 13 reviews. So now I fill special.   
  
Oh ya this stuff about Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, yadi yadi yada. I think that this  
  
chapter might be long but I'm not sure. I would like to thank my reviewers you guys, and gals, are  
  
the bomb digity. I'm happy to say that I'm finished with my story for English. . .thank god. . .so I  
  
might be adding a new chapter every weekend.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry stared into his mothers eyes. She looked down upon him and said, "May I help you."  
  
"Uh. . .no. . .yes, yes you can," said Harry fairly quick. "I'm new here, and I don't know  
  
where the Great Hall is, can you show me?"  
  
"I can't right now. . .but I can tell you," said Lily. She had the sweetest voice Harry had ever  
  
heard.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask someone else, this castle is so big, I don't think that I could follow the  
  
instructions to well." said Harry.  
  
"Ok. . .I'll see you around."  
  
"Good-bye, Lily."   
  
"How do you know my name."  
  
"Lucky guess," said Harry and he ran off. He was having the best day of his life. He wasn't  
  
so sure that it was going to stay his best. He had to go and talk to Dumbledore. He might know what  
  
to do. Harry started to walk to his office, when he saw someone his disliked most, Severus Snape.   
  
Harry forgetting that in the time that he was in right now. He was older than Snape. Harry  
  
just walked right past him. Snape saw im, and gave him a glare that said only too well, that he didn't  
  
like the looks of him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, that he left Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"I just found this note," said Ron.  
  
Hermione read it, and read it again. This couldn't be happening, Harry could get killed.  
  
Hermione was scared. Each time that she had used the time turner, she had almost gotten herself into  
  
near death experiences.   
  
"We have to go and tell Dumbledore," said Hermione. "NOW, and I don't care if I miss  
  
Charms."  
  
"I like you like this," said Ron, and he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"So, did you find all of your classes," said James.  
  
They were in the Great Hall eating lunch. Harry, who didn't know where to go, just jumped  
  
into the first classrooms that he saw when the bell had rang. Which was dumb, because he had ended  
  
up in Transfiguration twice.   
  
"Ya, I just needed a lot of help," said Harry trying to sound like he had never been to  
  
Hogwarts before.   
  
"So how did you like Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Sirius, while grabbing a chicken  
  
leg.  
  
"It was. . .cool," said Harry hoping that this was the right answer.   
  
"Ya, if you like being bored off your mind," said James.  
  
"I have to go to the library," said Harry quickly.   
  
"Well, we'll see you in the common room then," said Sirius, James, and Reamus.  
  
"Ya," said Harry as he got up and left for the library.   
  
Harry wondered where Peter was, he wasn't in the Great Hall. Then something hit him, and  
  
he fell on his back on the marble stone floor. Harry looked to see what he had tripped over, it was  
  
Peter.   
  
"Sorry Harold," said Peter.  
  
"It's alright," said Harry through clenched teeth.  
  
"How about we go to the Great Hall and eat some lunch," said Peter.  
  
"I just came from there but thanks for asking."  
  
"Well I'll see you in the common room then," hollered Peter, he was already in the other side  
  
of the corridor.  
  
"Ya, see you later you littler traitor," said Harry. 


	10. From Neville's Past to Harry's Future

After Harry had ran into Peter he set off for the library. He turned around to see if anyone was following him. No-one was, which was good because then he could run to the library, and not pretend that he didn't know where it was.

Harry walked into the library and went straight to the time travel section. He pulled a book off of the shelf which looked semi-interesting. The title was peeling off and there weren't any breaks in the book so he could tell that it was old and probably unread. He looked at the title and read _Time Travel: useful tips to get you started, _By: Ugrian Fedricite.

Harry opened the book and couldn't believe his eyes. Nothing was written in it, all the pages were blank and no text or spots were seen. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"_That's probably why no-one read it", _Harry thought. He went on to the next section of the library and saw one book that looked as if it had been through hell and back. He looked for a title but couldn't find one.

He opened the book, and turned the page. He started reading not realizing that he was messing with one bad book.

_ Time Travel has been a wonder of many witches and wizards who can actually conquer this art. Many of those who have tried haven't succeeded and died. This is an art that shouldn't be messed with unless you have the power and the use to do this. _

Harry didn't know if he should put the book back or keep reading. He looked in the contents hoping for something easy to try. He wished that he could just use the Time Turner but he knew it only took him to the past. Harry kept reading and found one chapter that seemed remotely interesting.

_ 7. Potions and spells for the everyday traveler._

Harry started reading, when he heard the bell ring. He stuffed the book into his bag and left the library. He started walking when he heard someone calling him.

"Harry, wait up", said a voice.

Harry turned around and saw James beckoning to him. Harry walked over and let out a nice, "Hey."

"What do you have next", Harry asked James.

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Me too, do you know where it's at?" asked Harry.

"Oh, next to Hagrid's house, I'll show you."

"Thanks."

Harry knew very well where they held the class but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend with his father. They went to the dormitory so James could get his homework. Harry was still shocked at how much different it looked. Harry looked in the corner and saw a couple talking. James came down the stairs with four rolls of parchment. Harry guessed they took turns getting each others homework.

Harry saw him wave to the couple and was shocked with James next words.

"See ya, Longbottom."


	11. Newfound Time Changer

Harry wished Neville could have been there in the common room with him. He just wanted Neville to see his parents as they used to be; happy and joyful.

Him and James walked down to Care of Magical Creatures in silence, except for the occasional ruffle of hair from James. When they were about twenty feet away James turned to Harry and asked.

"Are the O.W.L.S hard?"

Harry must've looked really stunned because James blew air out and said, "Wow, it's gonna be a long two weeks."

Harry really didn't want to be there for his O.W.L.'s, because he didn't want to see Snape go through that again. Harry really needed to go back to his time, but first he needed to spend more time with his father. Harry had only seen his mother twice in his whole time in the past but he really wished he could see her again.

They walked past Hagrid's cabin, and went straight to the lake. Harry was so used to having class by Hagrid's that he stopped in front of the cabin, and had to pretend to tie his shoe when James looked at him.

Harry saw the whole class sitting around the lake while Professor Kettleburn was taking something out of a box. It had nettles sticking out of it ears and it had the body of a cat and the tail of a dragon.

"This is a Callagin," said Professor Kettleborn.

Everybody looked around trying to find out if anybody knew what it did. Professor Kettleburn seemed to notice and said, "This is one of rarest animals known to wizard-kind. It can go through time and is very intelligent. It will listen to you if you just treat it nicely. I would like all of you to put one finger on it and pet it behind the ears before you do so."

Everyone in the class got into a single file line and pet it behind the ears before putting the finger on it. Professor Kettleburn walked over to hit with a smile, "Okay now if you will all brace yourself I will put you foward in time four minutes, it is now 2:39"

He stared at it eye to eye and said, "Four turns past the clock, make us fly and in time we'll stop."

Harry felt a pull around his feet and then he was standed in-front of the lake again. He looked at his watch which read 2:43. They had really gone forward in time. Harry now knew how he was going to get to Godric Hollow the Halloween night that his parents had died.

When class was over Harry waited for James while he gave his homework to Kettleburn. Harry saw Sirius, Lupin, and Peter go back to castle.

James meet up with him and they started off to the castle.


End file.
